Koten Oshiego
Koten Oshiego '(教え子古典, ''Oshiego Koten) is a young Shinigami currently taking up residence in the World of the Living. At a very young age he was taken away from the Soul Society, trapped into a Gigai, and given to a couple of ex-Shinigami to be raised. Upon his debut, Koten was completely unaware of the existence of the Shinigami or the Soul Society and believed that he was a human. Koten was also completely unaware of the fact that he too was a Shinigami. When Hollows began to pursue Koten his foster parents broke the truth to him which ultimately triggered the beginning of his adventure. Appearance Koten's regular appearance is comparable to that of the average human teenager, despite appearing to be slightly younger than most other teenage males. Koten if often mistaken for a middle school student due to his short height. His whole entire life Koten has been smaller than the other children. Koten has a slender body build, light brown hair which goes down to his neck, and light brown eyes to match. Before ascending to the life of a Shinigami, Koten's average attire consisted of a power blue hoodie, black pants, and powered blue tennis shoes. The same attire is still worn whenever he transitions into his Gigai. As of his tenure at the Shinō Academy, Koten's attire consists of the traditional uniform for male students. Personality Koten appears to be eternally going through his adolescence. Mentally, Koten is very immature and is a constant jokester. When first introduced Koten was shown to be very oblivious to the ways of the world. This was primarily because his Shinigami foster parents did not want Koten to uncover the truth about himself too soon. Koten also appears to be just as gullible as he is oblivious. Since Koten doesn't know much he often finds himself eager to learn more, as a result Koten will believe many of the things he is told. Koten is characterized as a good friend despite his hindered intelligence and is also rather social. At times, Koten can be rather hyperactive and talkative which can also cause him to get on the nerves of others. Koten usually means well and his goal is to generally make new friends with others. Due to being isolated for most of his life, Koten behaves much more eagerly when meeting others for the first time. When it comes to enemies Koten behaves the exact opposite to those he likes. If someone has hurt Koten or someone he cares about he is stern and unforgiving when angry. Koten is also a very determined fighter, his main belief when fighting is that only cowards give up and that he would be killed in action than surrender to an enemy. Koten's honor and pride are very important to them and can both be his strength and weakness. When Koten's pride and valor is high he feels mentally invincible. In the event that Koten loses his will then he will incapable of combat. History Koten was originally born within the Soul Society to Yasuraka Kumoyuki and his biological mother. Yasuraka however did not have the time to take care of the child and Koten's biological mother had died shortly after his birth from complications. Yasuraka knew that Koten would be vulnerable if he were to stay with him so Yasuraka sent his son to the World of the Living to be raised by Kyōgō Oshiego and Hakuai Oshiego, former Shinigami who had left the Gotei 13 many years ago. Koten was later given his name by Kyōgō who thought of young Koten as a sponge that absorbed everything he heard. Koten continued to raised by his foster parents for most of his early years. The existence of the Shinigami, the Gotei 13, or even the Hollows had never been mentioned to him. Koten then began to see and interact with spirits although at first he never thought of it as a big deal. Kyōgō and Hakuai began to grow worried about Koten as time moved on and he began to increase his interactions with the spiritual forces around him. Eventually the evil Hollows began pursuing and haunting Koten. The experiences Koten had with the Hollows began to drive the young boy mad as he had no idea on how to combat them. What irritated Koten even more was that no other human appeared to notice the events which had been occuring. Koten's foster parents eventually broke the truth to their adopted son when he grew older. They told Koten that he was a Shinigami and that they too were both Shinigami. Koten initally was shocked and upset about the revelation that his foster parents had bestowed upon him. Kyōgō and Hakuai then decided not to tell Koten about his biological father but still advised their son to head to the Soul Society and the seek training to become an official Shinigami. Plot Power & Abilities '''Great Spiritual Power: Upon his birth Koten possessed a large amount of spiritual power, inheritated from his biological father. Initally, Koten had very little control over his large amounts of spiritual power but was able to demonstrate it when taking the entrance exam to the Shinō Academy. Hakuda Combatant: 'While at first he was very little inexperienced in physical combat, Koten was able to improve on his hand-to-hand combat skills while in the Shinō Academy. Koten can counter the attacks of combatants of his level with using kicks and punches of his own. Zanpakutō The name of Koten's Zanpakutō is currently unknown. It's sealed form appears to be that of a black katana with a small and thin blade. *[[Shikai|'Shikai]]: Not Yet Achieved. *[[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not Yet Achieved. Trivia *His appearance is that of Masaomi Kida from the series Durarara!! Category:Steven-Kun Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male